


【秀奎】iffy

by yunnnn020



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-26 03:14:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20735321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yunnnn020/pseuds/yunnnn020
Summary: *奎性轉*OOC注意*看happy ending MV making movie有感*黑道大佬&很辣的（）小女友





	【秀奎】iffy

**Author's Note:**

> *奎性轉  
*OOC注意  
*看happy ending MV making movie有感  
*黑道大佬&很辣的（）小女友

⠀  
⠀  
⠀  
「老大您不親自出馬嗎？」  
「這用不著吧⋯⋯哦，我先走了。」  
⠀  
金珉葵一踏進男朋友的辦公室就看到對方急忙開始收拾包包，並且無視他面前手下還沒說完的話，顯然是已經看到自己了——要不看見自己也難，不知道是那個男人下了什麼令，她從第一次踏進總部大門之後，所有見到她的人都大嫂大嫂的喊，她煩都要煩死了，偏偏洪知秀就樂於見到這種景象。  
⠀  
⠀  
「你有事就繼續處理啊，我坐在那等你就好了。」她指了指旁邊的沙發，語畢就掏出手機來頗有要長坐的意思，洪知秀緩步前進輕吻了金珉葵好看的後頸當作充電，便繼續剛才的話題，是隔壁市小型買賣的事，她偷偷豎起耳朵聽，也聽不出什麼東西來。  
⠀  
⠀  
幾乎所有道上的人都知道洪知秀有一個很漂亮的女朋友，而且來歷還不小，父親是大導演、母親是歌手，讓她從小到大受了不少薰陶，誰也沒想到這樣的公主會和活在暗處的黑道小弟論及婚嫁，洪知秀在接手現在的工作之前，是再平凡不過的小人物，連生死都無法自己掌握的人為了愛情變得強大，得到了她父母的首肯。  
⠀  
⠀  
雖然他們至今都還沒有登記。  
⠀  
⠀  
眼前的燈光慢慢被遮蔽，金珉葵回過神來之時，洪知秀已經桃花眼瞇著笑半彎下腰在她面前了，絲毫不怕掉妝的她難得主動吻上了對方的嘴角，又自己臉紅的不得了，男人的臉上瞬間出現了一個唇印，「走吧。」洪知秀稍微用手帕擦了擦臉之後說，今天是重要的紀念日，他老早就訂好金珉葵喜歡的那間餐廳了。  
⠀  
⠀  
今天是交往五週年的日子，金珉葵沒有仔細在記，但洪知秀背的可清楚了，在對方還在回想今天有什麼重要的紀念日之時，洪知秀就舉起高腳杯向她示意，她放棄思考了，反正一定是個重要的日子，在洪知秀中午傳訊息給她的時候，金珉葵就意識到是重要的晚餐約會，特地化了全妝出門，鼓搗了一下午，連管家爺爺都稱讚她今天特別漂亮。  
⠀  
⠀  
牛排一送上來之後優雅的男人就切的好好的擺在她面前，金珉葵曾經偷偷向洪知秀的助理打聽過，那人說她的男朋友平時沒什麼表情，小弟都怕他，只有提到自己的時候才會笑，她當時很無言的回答：「難怪他們叫我嫂子叫的特別大聲。」助理姐姐只是笑。  
⠀  
⠀  
然後眼前笑著的人換成洪知秀，她的牛排甚至連喜歡的調料都灑好，只要插叉子吃就好了，金珉葵實在沒有辦法想像男朋友板著一張臉、很兇狠的在談生意時罵人的模樣，反正她也遇不到，洪知秀只在她面前溫柔的不像樣。  
⠀  
⠀  
「寶貝，今天去你家嗎？」洪知秀一面吃著甜點問，明天傍晚還有一個需要帶女伴出席的場合，金珉葵原來以為洪知秀會帶著助理去，沒想都卻率先對她發出邀請，向來不擅拒絕的女人猶豫了幾下後便點頭了，她怕洪知秀一進到她家，明天就不用出門了。  
⠀  
⠀  
顯然洪知秀還是個有自制力的好男友，他們只是回金珉葵的租屋處裡佈置的小型個人酒吧喝了幾杯後，一起過夜就結束五週年。  
⠀  
⠀  
雖然前一晚只是微醺而已，金珉葵還是一覺睡到了中午，醒來的時候洪知秀正在弄吃的，因為今天有活動，所以他並沒有要去總部的意思，先叫出了房門一臉懵的女人去洗漱之後，他就收拾好把早午餐放上桌，某種意義上金珉葵真的覺得今天不該出門，喝完酒的臉也太腫了吧。  
⠀  
⠀  
⠀  
⠀  
洪知秀在下車前哄了再哄，哭喪著臉並且多上了一點陰影的女人才終於捨得放下手鏡看看對方，富有紳士風度的牽著金珉葵下車，洪知秀在看見其他人愣住的神情，偷偷的側頭向金珉葵說：「你看，因為你太漂亮他們都嚇到了。」  
⠀  
⠀  
這個安慰來的十分即時，金珉葵見到旁人的反應又活潑起來，她興奮地勾住洪知秀的手，笑的更加開朗了，派對主人是洪知秀從小就認識的朋友尹淨漢，也是她母親公司的一個後輩，她就是透過他才認識洪知秀的，怪不得那人是帶自己來，說是派對，實際上就是尹淨漢在飯店辦的私人聚會。  
⠀  
⠀  
他們是提早來的，尹淨漢還在等電梯時就被金珉葵看見，她拉著洪知秀就上前打招呼，對方見精心打扮的妹妹不免俗要洪知秀好好的感謝他一番，對方也聽慣了好友這樣的語氣，笑了笑拿出他準備好的洋酒要送尹淨漢，「我說笑呢，你還真送禮物啊？」收下禮物沒多久，電梯就到了。  
⠀  
⠀  
金珉葵今天穿著一件黑色蕾絲短禮服，袖子只有一層薄紗包覆著，一進加大的總統套房內就抖了一下，被洪知秀發現，他脫下西裝外套披在自以為沒人看見的女人身上，在被蓋了一件留有餘溫的外套時，她受到驚嚇的模樣真像隻小動物，他以笑容回覆對方，並且印了一個吻。  
⠀  
⠀  
金珉葵一整晚都披著洪知秀尺寸對她來說過大的外套，連被拱著喝酒喝多了感到燥熱，對方也沒有要讓她脫下的意思，一打算把它放到椅背上，男朋友的視線就看過來，最後是金珉葵以要去廁所怕弄髒的理由才讓那人接過她手上已經脫下來的外套的，她甚至要靠著洪知秀才有辦法好好走路，洪知秀皺了眉又看向罪魁禍首，對方以是在為他們製造機會推卸責任。  
⠀  
⠀  
呵，大掃除的機會吧，洪知秀腹誹。  
⠀  
⠀  
除了會走路走不穩以外，金珉葵不太發酒瘋的，至少這幾年來他從未見過，或是說他不給她有喝醉的機會，洪知秀陪她走到房間的浴室前面，放她自己進去之後就在外面等著，沒一會裡面的人就喊著他大名，還好沒有人注意，他推開門才發現金珉葵剛剛完全沒鎖門，太沒有危機意識了吧，有人闖進去怎麼辦？  
⠀  
⠀  
「怎麼叫我進來啊？」秉著不能對醉鬼發脾氣的道理，他細聲的問著，對方沒有回應，只是呆呆的看著洪知秀，可能剛剛嘔吐完稍微清醒了一點，或是相反，他隨手抽出金珉葵留在他褲子口袋的唇膏，小心翼翼的補好後，牽著她的手回原來坐著的地方，和派對主人說一下要提早離開之後，便打電話給司機。  
⠀  
⠀  
在等待的期間，他便直接把身材纖細的女朋友背在身上，洪知秀總感覺再不把她安置好，她這裡磕磕那裡撞撞的又要把自己搞受傷，「哥哥⋯⋯我要回家了。」金珉葵突然巨動了一下，差點從洪知秀背上摔下來，他趁機打了對方觸感極佳的屁股一下，「等等司機要來了，你乖一點啊。」  
⠀  
⠀  
然後金珉葵就在他的背上睡著了，一直到洪知秀把他叫起來卸妝為止。  
⠀  
⠀  
「你真的要我把你的口紅吃掉啊？」洪知秀拍了拍窩在被子裡的人，故作嚴肅的和還躺在床上起不來的金珉葵說著，對方稍微蠕動了幾下又沒了動靜，他只好再一次湊近在女人耳邊重複剛剛勸說的話，只見金珉葵眼睛都沒睜開就在撒嬌：「知秀哥哥幫我卸——」  
⠀  
⠀  
其實他早就準備好卸妝水和化妝棉了，只是想多看看女朋友可愛的模樣，洪知秀細心的幫她卸下臉上所有修飾，快要三十歲的女人此刻還依舊像是個大學生一樣，她是被沾有溫水的毛巾喚醒的，洪知秀從床上起來要收拾時感覺到襯衫角角被一隻小手揪住，然後金珉葵坐起來抱住他。  
⠀  
⠀  
水盆裡的水灑了一地。  
⠀  
⠀  
又細又小的手向前伸入洪知秀襯衫扣子間的縫隙，仗著自己醉酒就這樣點火，他以前怎麼不知道害羞的只要摸幾下就臉紅的女朋友在喝醉的時候會這麼主動，放下手上拿著的東西轉過身，金珉葵身上的小禮服還沒換下來，更顯得性感，散落的碎髮觸碰到洪知秀的手有點癢，稍微抽開一下，對方就像藤蔓一樣攀上他，金珉葵雙手勾住洪知秀的頸，下巴靠在他肩膀上，差點連腿都要盤在他腰上了。  
⠀  
⠀  
洪知秀只好躺到大床，讓對方跟著他一起倒下來，是男下女上的姿勢，他翻了個身，沒有多餘力氣的金珉葵就被壓在身下，她好像突然酒醒想要偷跑不認帳，男人不讓她跑，過沒幾分鐘又被吻的動情。  
⠀  
⠀  
「哥哥⋯⋯」後面幾個字聽不清楚，全數落在了洪知秀的嘴裡，他不等金珉葵說完話就徑直的吻上，對方的雙手一直是掛在他頸上的，薄紗輕輕摩擦著他，有點痛，但方才的深吻讓她鬆了手下意識想逃離，洪知秀哪會給他逃的機會，摸索著到她背後，小禮服的拉鍊被拉到底，他很順便的把內衣也解開，金珉葵哼了幾聲，白嫩的渾圓裸露在洪知秀面前。  
⠀  
⠀  
他輕輕撫上，手口並用的逗弄著女人香甜的果實，金珉葵很配合的喉嚨發出了幾聲回應，真的和平常不同，洪知秀想，便加大了他的動作，惹的對方反射性的放開聲叫，然後聲音又被埋進了他們兩人的口中。  
⠀  
⠀  
⠀  
⠀  
隔天下午她醒來的時候伴隨著頭痛和身體散架一般的痛，金珉葵最後的記憶是她在洪知秀的背上睡著，然後便是現在，她身上已經換好睡衣了，洪知秀不在，她下床洗漱時瞥見了她睡衣底下各種吻痕，竟然趁人之危，她咬牙，卻完全沒想到事情的起因是因為自己，還差點遷怒洪知秀做給她的早餐。  
⠀  
⠀


End file.
